


Okaeri

by ahiddenpath



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahiddenpath/pseuds/ahiddenpath
Summary: Koushiro and Eimi move into their first apartment together just before starting college. Now that they're independent, it's time for Koushiro to fulfill the promise he made to Eimi three years ago... A two part story that takes place between Growing Up with You and its upcoming sequel (posted on fanfiction.net under ahiddenpath).  Explicit sexual content.





	Okaeri

 

 

**Okaeri**

_Pt 1 of 2_

Koushiro and Eimi stood on the walkway outside of their new front door, waving as his parents drove off.  A pang of homesickness stung him when he caught his mother’s eye through the passenger window.

The van rolled away, and Eimi leaned over the railing to continue waving.  Finally, she straightened and sighed.  “It’s strange.  I’ve been looking forward to moving into our apartment for weeks, and I’m so happy.  But now…  I’m a little sad, too.”

Koushiro nodded.  His parents had cared for and supported him for eighteen years, and even opened their home to Eimi for the last three.  While independence was thrilling, it was lonely to imagine a home without them.

Fortunately, he had plenty of things to distract him.  He opened the door and made way for Eimi, as the genkan was too tiny to admit them both at once.  She removed her shoes and stepped into the hall.  Koushiro didn’t realize how keyed up he was until he ripped his sneaker off so hard that it crashed into Eimi’s. 

Eimi held her arms out and gave him a shaky smile.  Koushiro stared at the girl he had grown up with, who was now a young woman- and his girlfriend and roommate.  She had brown hair, a voluptuous body, and a sweet, lilting voice.  Her face was round and nondescript, except for her eyes.  They were large, deep brown, framed with long eyelashes, and currently overspilling with emotion. 

“Koushiro,” she murmured, with a warmth that beckoned him.  “Okaeri.”

Koushiro smacked his foot against the ledge separating the genkan from the hall in his haste to reach her, but the pain was lost amid the screaming signals of his nervous system.  Eimi wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head on his shoulder.  He knew that he should say something, but his throat closed tight at the prospect of waxing sentimental.  All he could do was hold her and trust that she would understand.

She eased back from their embrace, and Koushiro leaned closer when her tongue darted over her lips.  “U-um, so…  If you help me unpack our kitchen stuff, I can start dinner.  I think Kae-san left us groceries.  What should our first meal here be?”

His grip on her hips tightened, nudging her back into him.  “Mom left takeout to heat up.”

Eimi glanced down the hallway over her shoulder.  The first opening led to a kitchen.  From this angle, Koushiro could see a stack of boxes containing their serving ware and cooking effects.  “Oh.  Well, I guess we should unpack our plates, then?”

Koushiro cupped her cheek and tilted her face back towards his.  When their eyes met, she colored and looked away.  He could hardly blame her; his hand was trembling against her heating skin.  “E-Eimi…  Almost three years ago, I made you a promise.”

A shiver rippled over her.  After a long pause, she nodded.  Koushiro waited, desperately hoping that she’d help him along, but the silence stretched to unbearable lengths.  “I, um…  I would, ah, like to…  Like to honor it.  Very much.”

The dusting of pink spreading over her face rushed to deep scarlet.  He brushed his lips against hers, testing the waters and hoping she’d demonstrate the same enthusiasm that prompted his promise three years ago.

Her mouth molded to his, a sweet, familiar kiss.  The contact was loving, but light and chaste.  She slid away, and Koushiro examined her face, desperate for information.  What he had identified as nerves before seemed more like fear now.  “Is something wrong?”

“Um…”  She hooked her fingertips against his and tugged.  “C-come to the bedroom with me?”

 _That is the goal, yes._ It was clear that this wasn’t the time for wit, so he allowed her to lead him further into the apartment. 

Their home was near their new campus, the Tokyo Institute of Technology in Meguro-ka.  Although Meguro-ka was outside of Tokyo’s city center, it was closer than Odaiba.  Thus, their money didn’t stretch as far, and they were in a basic unit with a living area, a kitchen, a bedroom, a bath, a toilet room, and a balcony.

It couldn’t compete with Odaiba Mansion, his parents’ apartment complex located about forty minutes away by train.  But as Koushiro glanced into the rooms they passed and saw his possessions mixed with Eimi’s, his appreciation for the place increased.  An uncommonly foolish grin overtook his face as she guided him into their bedroom.

 _Our bedroom._ His grip tightened on her hand as they stepped inside.  It was small, not much larger than the Western style queen bed inside of it.  It accommodated a nightstand on either side of the bed, one of Koushiro’s three book shelves, and a wall that slid to conceal a closet.  Piles of moving boxes filled what little space remained.  Eimi had chosen the bedspread, a white comforter decorated with purple flowers. 

She sat on the foot of the bed, and he settled down beside her.  “I…  I need to tell you something.”

“Eimi…”  Koushiro fought to quell his rising anxiety.  He had expected Eimi to feel nervous, but eager and excited about their first sexual experience.  What could be the problem?  “Whatever it is, everything will be okay.  If you need to wait for any reason, that’s alright.”

She smiled, but no spark of happiness lit her eyes.  “Um…  Back when we agreed to put off sex until we were independent, I…  At first, I really struggled to…  I wanted you so much.  I guess that’s why, on Christmas Eve that year, I… pushed to see if you _really_ wanted to wait.  When I found that you did, I knew I had to do something to stop…  Needing you so badly.  You probably know what I’m talking about.”

Koushiro paused to gather himself.  His typically placid emotions rioted, a mix of screaming voices with no common goal.  There was desire, revving up his pulse and clouding his mind.  Nerves were adjacent, begging for a reprieve from the cacophony.  Regret and sorrow, similar yet distinct, reminded him that Eimi wouldn’t have struggled if he hadn’t requested abstinence to safeguard her future and the reputation of his parents, who had kindly taken her in. 

“I’m aware that you stopped kissing me the way you once did,” he said at last.  “And that physically, there’s been distance between us.”

“I needed it,” she muttered, staring at her knees.  “I felt weird about it, because it didn’t seem like a struggle for you, but I…  Stars, I must sound like a perv.  I just, I wanted you so badly.”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of.  I wanted you, too.  I’m sorry it’s been so difficult.”

“How did you do it?  If it bothered you, it never showed.”  Eimi’s shoulders scrunched, and somehow, Koushiro squished her even closer.  When her body language folded up like this, he knew he was in danger of being shut out.  That would be fatal at such a crucial moment.

“Um…”  Koushiro hesitated, but the vulnerability in her eyes reassured him that this was a safe space.  “It…  It _was_ difficult; exceedingly so.  But I didn’t want to trouble you with my desires, especially since, of the two of us, you were more willing.”

Her head fell heavily against his shoulder.  “I would have done anything for you.”

“I know,” he murmured, ignoring the pang deep within his chest.  “And that’s why…  I couldn’t ask you to wait and then complain of how difficult waiting is.  I truly apologize for putting you through so much.  I’m not sure how comforting this is, but…  As I promised, now that we’re independent, I’ll do anything you ask of me.”

“A-about that…  Kissing you, wanting you-  It felt so natural before.  But I had to work so hard to ignore it, to turn it off.  I tried to think about how to turn it back on ahead of time, but, uh…  It turns out that isn’t instantaneous, either.”

A sick, sinking sensation pulled at Koushiro’s gut.  Had his caution damaged something between them?  He wanted to take care of Eimi, not push her away.  “You’re saying you don’t want…?”

Those big brown eyes widened, lids flaring with panic.  “I do!  But now it, it feels so scary and awkward.  I don’t know what to do!  I didn’t even think about it before!  I just looked at you and wanted to kiss you, so I did, and then I wanted to do more, but now…  Now when I kiss you, it feels loving, but not… sexy.  I think I want to have sex with you because I want the intimacy, but that physical tug…  I don’t know how to get it back.”

They stared at one another, mutually losing composure.  When Eimi sniffled, the stupefying effect of shock shattered, replaced by the need to act.  He forced a calm, steady tone and said, “You mentioned being afraid.  Do you know why that is?”

“Um…  I don’t know.  I trust you, but somehow the thought of getting naked and being sexy…  It used to sound so good, but now it makes me nervous.  Instead of being something to look forward to, it’s something hanging overhead, something I’m not sure how to handle.”

“Alright,” Koushiro murmured.  “This doesn’t seem like a logical issue, but would it offend you if I approach it like one?  As always, my intention is never to overlook your feelings.”

A little laugh slid free and languished into a sigh.  “I could use some logic right now.”

“Alright.  Suppose we do something sexual.  What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

After a long, tense pause, Eimi’s words poured forth, running together like raindrops in a hurricane.  “That I’ll be terrible at it?  That after we’ve built up the thought of sex for three years, I won’t be as pretty as you imagined or as satisfying a lover as you hoped.  That no matter what we do, I won’t be able to feel turned on.  That you don’t really want this at all, since you suggested waiting this long in the first place.  That somehow, I’ll take this thing that’s supposed to be so easy and natural and disappoint you.”

A stunned silence followed.  Koushiro could do nothing but stare until a tear rolled down her cheek.  He crushed her against his side, eliciting a surprised squeak.  “All of that…  You carried _all of that_ inside of you for _three years?_   Why didn’t you-  Of course.  Because you thought it would make me feel guilty, or that it would pressure me into having sex.”

Her only response was an awkward humming sound.  Swallowing a sigh, Koushiro patted her shoulder.  “I can’t promise that this will go smoothly.  But remember, everything we do together will be a two-person interaction.  It isn’t your fault if things are awkward or somehow not ideal.  There’s no need for you to carry this burden.” 

“I know, but…”  Her voice was small and timid, a painfully familiar tone that Koushiro had hoped to never hear again.  It caused an ache that he was entirely unprepared for, and Eimi’s strained expression blurred as tears coated his eyes.

He grabbed her hand, needing the reassurance of touch.  “Please, Eimi.  Don’t be frightened.  Not here.  I’ve wanted, so badly and for so long, for you to have a safe home.”

“I know.”  She squeezed back so hard that his fingers began to tingle.  “And I was safe with you and your parents, too.”

“You were,” Koushiro agreed, smiling at the memory.  Although the events that led Eimi to move out of her family’s home and into his were tumultuous, her life turned around with amazing speed afterward.  “A safe space was all you needed to flourish, and you’re safe here.  Whatever we do today, nothing will happen without your consent.  So please…  Don’t be frightened.”

“Thank you,” Eimi whispered.  She grinned, but the worried creases in her brow remained.  Growing desperate, Koushiro searched for another angle and turned to the rational kindness that was his unique currency.

“What do you expect to gain from this experience, Eimi?  We’re adults who want to be intimate because we care for one another.  That’s what matters.  Not physical appearances, not sexual skill, not even the pleasure.  Taking care of one another, giving of ourselves…  That’s why we’re here, and that’s what I expect.  And I have a lifetime of experience with you that tells me you’ll be astonishingly skilled at fulfilling those expectations.”

Eimi made a choking noise deep in her throat, then threw her arms around him.  When she kissed his cheek and relaxed against him, Koushiro knew that he had finally made his point.  “Stars, I…  Thank you.  Now I wish I had told you this years ago.”

He kissed the crown of her head and sighed.  “While I want to encourage communication, I’m not sure if it would have helped.  I needed time to grow and mature; that’s partially why I wanted to wait.  I doubt that I would have been able to say anything helpful when I was fifteen.”

He felt her lips twist up against his neck.  “You say that, but I’m not sure if you would have been able to talk at all if we did what I wanted to back then.”

“P-perhaps not.”  Heat rose to his cheeks as she stradled him, sitting on his lap.   

She offered a small, uncertain smile that tugged at his heart.  “Um, so…  Would you like to…  W-what should we do?”

Koushiro’s hands tightened around her hips.  A great many options crowded his brain, fighting for processing power.  He considered asking her what she wanted, what was comfortable for her, but the hesitance in her eyes hinted that she wanted to be led.  His mouth dried out.  _Years ago, I could have surrendered to her and let things unfold naturally.  Now, I_ _’m forced to take charge in a matter I’m not suited to.  What should I do?_

The silence stretched on as he searched for an option that would allow him to ease into things.  “Um…  Would you like to, ah… take a b-bath together?”

Color blazed across her face, and judging by his sudden lightheadedness, he was suffering the same malady.  “Um, uh, will we both fit?”

“It will be tight.”  Somehow, despite the nerves jangling across his system, Koushiro added, “I won’t mind.”

She swallowed so hard that Koushiro could see the lump slide down her throat.  “And you’re sure you want…  With me…?”

“I admit that I’m nervous, but there’s nothing I want more.”  Koushiro stood, forced a smile, and gently tugged on her hands.  “Shall we?”

 

**Soon After**

Koushiro opened the door to the bath for her, and Eimi stepped inside.  Although they were alone in the apartment, he closed it behind him.  A tingle of apprehension shivered down her spine as the latch slid home.

Eimi hovered awkwardly by the washing machine, avoiding stepping past the screen that separated the laundry area from the bathing area.  The tub waited beyond it, along with the spigot and stool for washing off before soaking. 

Koushiro caught her eye and smiled, but Eimi recognized a front when she saw it.  He was nervous, she was nervous, and she had no idea how to behave.  At first, she thought he was toying with the buttons on his shirt, but she realized that he was trying to unbutton it and failing because his fingers were shaking.

 _Koushiro_ _…_ Nodding to herself, Eimi opened the cabinet above the laundry appliances and removed two towels.  She draped them over the screen, then stepped around it.  Koushiro followed her and smacked into her back when she came to an abrupt stop.

The bathroom was small, with white tiled floors.  The tiles crawled up the wall at the washing station, which contained two short, wooden stools and a low spigot on the wall.  The tub ran along the opposite wall.  A bucket waited to collect water for washing up, along with a bin of bathing supplies.  A drain was stationed in the floor between the tub and washing station, ready to catch water from both. 

“There are _two_ stools,” Eimi pointed out.  Koushiro took hold of her shoulders to steady her, then stepped around her.

Eimi watched his beloved face darken with color.  At eighteen years, Koushiro was no longer a round-faced, vertically challenged child.  His face had slimmed, calling attention to his prominent, expressive brow and the sharp intelligence in his dark eyes.  His red hair was neither strictly kept nor scruffy.  And though he had grown much taller and evolved from a straight body type to a form wider in the shoulders and more narrow in the hips, Koushiro was still scrawny.  On the whole, he looked every bit the absent-minded intellectual that he was.

True to form, he paused and cleared his throat before responding.  “I thought you might…  I saw no reason why we couldn’t…  I’m aware that I’m prone to working too much.  But technology and water don’t mix, so I thought we might try relaxing together in the bath.  But, ah, if you’d rather not, I can return the spare.  I’m aware that it’s a private ritual for most people-”

Eimi fought the urge to sniffle.  Her emotions were mutinous, swelling to bursting and changing at the slightest provocation.  “You put a lot of thought into the apartment.”

“Of course,” he said, trying to sound offhand despite his flustered expression.  “I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.”

There was no helping it; her eyes watered, and she struggled for a way to control herself.  Although gratitude was a positive emotion, it didn’t mesh well with the sensual vibe she hoped to achieve.  Eimi took a deep breath and hugged Koushiro, burying her face in his chest.

“Will you, um…  I’m too nervous to do it myself…”

She thought she heard an odd sound from Koushiro, perhaps a half-swallowed grunt or exclamation.  Before she could ask, he tipped her head up and kissed her.  Eimi’s eyes fluttered shut, and she tried to recall the way she had slipped her tongue in his mouth years ago.  Physically, she was capable of doing it, but the heated urge to do so was absent.  Mostly, she felt anxious and a little queasy.  _I can_ _’t fake it.  I have to be honest._

Thankfully, he didn’t push.  The kiss was warm and gentle, and she was almost calm by the time his fingers slid beneath the hem of her blouse.  She tensed, and her teeth tried to nibble her lip, but caught Koushiro’s, instead.  He slipped free and whispered, “Relax.”

Eimi sucked in a breath, desperate to feed her woozy brain.  Although she trusted Koushiro with her life, her stomach churned.  _I_ _’m not pretty.  He won’t like me-  He’ll say he does to be kind, but he won’t-_

His fingers worked her buttons, but they were still shaking, and his progress was slow.  Eimi buried her face in his shoulder, squeezed her eyes shut, and inhaled.  His smell filled her senses, blessing them with the familiar mix of subtle deodorant spice and the less-than-subtle tang of tea.  Her nerves quieted, and Koushiro kissed her temple, as if in praise.  The last button came undone, and he slid the shirt off slowly, dropping kisses on her neck.  She tried to focus on the feeling of lips against skin instead of the chill rolling over her.

He stepped back, and heat flooded Eimi’s face.  Although her eyes were downcast, she knew he was looking at her; his gaze had physical weight.  After a long, unbearable pause, he said, “Eimi...”

His tone was foreign, thick and emotional, causing her head to jerk up.  He was brick red, mouth a little slack, eyes dilated and bleary despite their focus on her torso.  Eimi glanced down at herself, as if she was unsure of what he was seeing.  She almost swayed when she realized that she was wearing new lingerie purchased for this occasion.  How could she have forgotten, after spending so long picking it out?

Koushiro swallowed hard, then began removing his green button down and the undershirt beneath it.  The chill in the bathroom vanished as an odd ringing filled Eimi’s ears.  It suddenly occurred to her that _Koushiro was stripping, too_.  His head popped free of the collar, mussing up his hair.  And there he was, skinny and cute and grown up and-

Her thoughts fizzled out when she noticed the hair on his abdomen, starting beneath his belly button and reaching towards the waist of his khakis.  It was _red_ , bold, bright red, just like the hair on his head.  _That wasn_ _’t there before, was it?!_ Eimi tried to think back to trips to the pool, but her memory bank had apparently shut down. 

Before she knew what was happening, the shirts were on the floor, and her hands were sliding up his sides.  Her fingers rose and fell over his ribs, and she might have scolded him to eat more if her tongue wasn’t in his mouth.  There was a pop against her back, the sensation of her bra clasp coming free, and Eimi arched forward, unconsciously offering herself to him.  The bra she had chosen so carefully flopped onto the tiles and was forgotten.

His hands replaced the cups so quickly that she didn’t feel the loss of support.  She _did_ feel his fingers stretching, spreading over her breasts.  His breathing hitched, breaking their kiss.  Eimi grabbed his hips, desperate for purchase in a spinning room.  He stared at her, eyes flickering with a fire he had always smothered in the past.  Although she knew she was safe with Koushiro, a jittering pulse rushed down her system like electricity.  Instinctively, she recognized the look of a man with one thing on his mind.

Then he was undoing her skirt, and Eimi grabbed the hem.  Somehow, it was suddenly more embarrassing to be undressed than to strip herself.  She focused on sliding her skirt and panties down, trying and failing to ignore the rustle of Koushiro stripping.  Everything was heat and jangled nerves, and a heartbeat that oversaturated her eardrums and left her chest aching. 

She looked at the floor to avoid anything more stimulating, which backfired when Koushiro’s khakis pooled around his ankles.  Eimi swallowed hard and fought the urge to choke.  How in the hell was she supposed to straighten, knowing that he was… 

He stepped out of his pants, and Eimi fixated on his feet, a familiar part of him.  But her eyes inched inexorably up, revealing more and more of his skinny legs.  The scold about eating more returned to her tongue, only to die a second time. 

A voice in the back of her mind suggested that she should perhaps refrain from staring.  Naturally, that advice went ignored, and she didn’t look away from his groin until Koushiro cleared his throat.  Her head jerked up, and she had an odd feeling of being caught misbehaving.  That flash of guilt vanished, there and gone in a second like the rest of her careening emotions.  She couldn’t interpret his expression, couldn’t even absorb it.

Koushiro stepped closer.  “M-may I…?”  Eimi almost pointed out that he hadn’t asked before, but she suddenly realized that she was naked and he was coming closer and he wasn’t really waiting for an answer, was he-

His hands landed on her hips and slowly slid back.  He squeezed her butt, and she felt her flesh yield, soft and pliant.  He groaned, a sound much closer to needing than wanting.  Head reeling, Eimi slumped into him, then squeaked when his sex poked her stomach. 

Koushiro backed away, but didn’t release her.  “I’m sorry-  Are you alright?”

She wanted to say that she was _fine_ , thank you.  Certainly not a shaking wreck of feelings and new sensations.  But the concern in his eyes disarmed her, and she recalled her decision to be as honest as possible.  “I…  I’m overwhelmed,” she admitted.  “Can we sit?”

“Of course.”  Koushiro bent over to pull the two stools together, and somehow, Eimi’s cheeks reddened further at the view of his butt.  It was flat and narrow, and the knobs at the bottom of his spine showed through his skin.  She had an overwhelming urge to run her tongue over the ridge and up, following his vertebrae, until her teeth sank into that weak spot in his neck-

He sat, and she blinked as a daydream that felt real shattered.  Koushiro reached for her, and she took his hand and eased onto the stool beside his, ignoring the ominous trembling in her knees.  He released her and reached for the shower head attached to the tiled wall.  “Um, may I…  Would you like…?”

She gripped the edge of her stool, head spinning with images of Koushiro’s soapy hands running over her.  “O-okay?” she squeaked.  “If, if you want?”

He grinned and shook his head.  “You make it sound onerous.  You _do_ realize that this is a thinly-veiled excuse to touch you.”  He positioned the shower head over the waiting bucket and turned the spigot.  The hissing of the stream and the plunk of water masked Eimi’s faint whimper.

“Uh, um-”  Everything was happening so suddenly.  Yesterday, it had been years since she made out with Koushiro.  But today, like magic, he wanted to take over a personal and intimate daily ritual, wanted to touch her, wanted more besides. 

His smile curled into a smirk at the edges.  He cupped her cheek, and although his skin was warm from contact with the water, it felt cool compared to hers.  “H-How are you so _calm?!_ ” she demanded.

His brow rose.  “Do I seem calm?  I’m anything but, I assure you.  But I’m not being entirely fair; I can’t help but feel reassured when you lose your composure.”

“I’m composed!” she nearly shrieked.  He blinked, then laughed full out, a rare and wondrous sound.  Although she was embarrassed, Eimi smiled, drawn in by his happiness. 

Koushiro reached for her loofa, which hung from the side of a plastic supply basket on the floor tiles.  He applied her shower gel and lathered it up.  Eimi grabbed his thigh, indenting it with the pressure.  “It’s alright,” he murmured.  He held her hand and tugged it towards him, placing the loofa on her palm.  Some of her tension dissipated when she realized that he was starting simple, scrubbing her arm with his dark eyes on her face, monitoring her reaction.

He worked in slow, circular motions, and the combination of hot water and gentle pressure was so calming.  By the time he advanced to her shoulders, she felt like a glob of putty, sighing happily whenever he found a stiff muscle to relieve.  And when his soapy hands slid to her breasts, curiously abandoning the loofa, she leaned into the touch and dropped her head on his shoulder. 

“Does this feel nice?” he asked.  She confirmed with a breathy sigh that turned to a gasp as his thumb rolled over her nipple.  It sent a little shock over her, followed by a shiver as he repeated the motion.  She didn’t have a name for the heated, aroused sound he made, and she didn’t care.  Suddenly, all that mattered was that she touch him the way he was touching her, that she make him feel good, too.

Her hands slid up his calves, over his thighs, onto his lap.  They both twitched when her digits closed around his sex.  There was a jolt deep inside of her, a moment of biting embarrassment and shyness.  Then she noticed the velvety softness of his skin juxtaposed against the stiffness beneath, saw his eyes slide shut as his lips parted with a groan.  That sound slammed the bones in her inner ear, translating into an explosion in her brain. 

Her fingers worked his shaft, stumbling in an attempt to please him.  _What feels good for a boy?  Is there a particular spot where-  What if I do it too hard-  Not hard enough?_ She tried to ask, but couldn’t seem to find her voice.  And his eyes were still shut, possibly to cut off one of his senses while the others reeled, assuming he felt the way she did.

They opened again when Eimi retracted her touch and moved from the stool to her knees.  Sliding closer, she noticed his heavy breathing and the color spreading over his face.  She kissed his chest before sinking lower.  The tile floor was cold beneath her, a relief against sweltering skin. 

“E-Eimi?”  A trembling hand stroked her head as she propped herself up with her elbows, so that his sex was at her eye level.  The weight of what she was about to do clobbered her, and she stared, dazed, at that new and intimidating organ.  She tipped her head back, needing to see his face. 

The impression of red overwhelmed her.  He was beyond blushing now, as if he had magically sunburned or broiled in the last minute.  Any other time, she would have teased him.  Right now, all she could do was tip her head, performing that familiar questioning gesture. 

He swallowed hard, then nodded.  “If, if you’d like-  There’s no, no obligation-”  He continued to babble until Eimi screwed up her courage and placed her tongue at the base of his member.  His teeth clicked together when his mouth snapped shut, startling a bubbly laugh from her.  Grinning, she nuzzled him, kissed her way up to the glans, and slid him into her mouth.

He grabbed her shoulders, squeezing harder and harder as she took more of his length.  She moved slowly, aware of her teeth and the strain growing in her jaws and throat.     

 _Don_ _’t freak out; don’t think about it; just go for it._ She inhaled through her nose, a slow, measured breath meant to soothe.  An unfamiliar musky scent hit her receptors.  Her body interpreted it before her mind could, and she moaned, or rather tried to with a full mouth.  _That_ _’s Koushiro-  That’s his smell-_

The concept of careful exploration evaporated, and she slid down, taking him in to the base.  The pressure in her throat made her eyes water, but the discomfort barely registered.  All that mattered was giving pleasure and hearing more of those electrifying sounds.

He bent down until his forehead touched her crown.  “E-Eimi, don’t p-push yourself-”  She ran her tongue along him in response and was rewarded with a hissed obscenity and an upward thrust.  She gagged, but fell back into a rhythm, ignoring his gasped apology.  

After a while, Koushiro interrupted her flow, trying to wipe the leaked tears from her cheeks and slow her down.  A frustrated sound, part growl and part whine, bubbled up her throat as she grabbed his thighs and pinned them to the stool.  Impossibly, his member stiffened even more. 

He held her face and tried to tip it up and away from him.  “Eimi, I-  You need to, need to move, I-”

She pushed down, smushing her nose against his body, ignoring the tickling feeling of his hair against her face.  She mewled, frustrated by how helpless she felt even as she controlled the situation, turned on beyond estimation, needing his release like she felt it herself.

His hands clenched in her hair as his head fell back.  Eimi stared, watching the muscles strain in his neck.  His glans hit the back of her throat as his hips jerked, and she fought her body’s urge to sputter.  She couldn’t miss a second of this. 

“Ah, _ah_ -  _E, Eimi-_ ”  For a second, everything was an aching haze of arousal.  Then thick, hot goo dripped down her throat, jolting her out of her daze.  It was salty with a mucus-like texture, and Eimi gagged and backed away.  She slid to the drain in the floor and hacked, coughing everything up.

There was a thud as Koushiro landed beside her.  He gathered her hair with one hand, pulling it away from her face, and stroked her back with the other.  “I’m so sorry!  Are you alright?”

Eimi eased herself from her knees to her rear and cupped her forehead with her hand, obscuring her eyes from view.  The pain in her jaw and the rawness of her throat registered all at once, along with a searing wave of embarrassment.  “I’m sorry,” she rasped.  “I, I wanted to-  I thought I could-  I ruined it at the end-”

He ran a thumb along her lips, then kissed her.  It was a slow, reverent kiss, and it drew Eimi in despite everything.  When he pulled back at last, she stared at him, lips slightly parted, incident already forgotten.

“Thank you,” he murmured.  “You were _amazing_.”

A different kind of pleasure, soft and warm, buoyed her heart.  A dopey smile creased her face as she looked away.  “ _R-really?_ ”

His soft chuckle sizzled down her neurons, and instantly, that hot pleasure took over again.  “Absolutely.”

Flustered, Eimi grabbed her long hair and started finger-combing it.  “Um, ah-  I, I’m glad.  I’m going to, um, clean up.”  She jumped up so quickly that she nearly toppled, but recovered after a few wobbly steps.  Heart pounding, Eimi fled the bathroom in search of the toilet room, a toothbrush, and a few quiet moments to regain her balance.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Koushiro watched Eimi leave the room, admiring the swaying motion of her hips.  When she was out of sight, he released a shaky breath and collapsed forward, balancing his forearms against his knees.  He shut his eyes, and there she was, gazing up at him with naked adoration as her tongue and mouth worked him over.  A whisper of remembered pleasure sang down his nerves, and he shuddered.

 _I need to pull myself together.  She waited three years for this at my behest, when all she wanted_ _…_ There was a thumping in his chest as his heart performed an odd double-beat.  He knew Eimi well enough to predict that she would be generous sexually.  But seeing that prediction play out in reality…

 _All she wanted was to give._ He wiped the sweat from his brow with a trembling hand.  She had pushed herself so hard, all while watching him with something close to awe, like _he_ was the one granting a favor.How the hell was he supposed to repay her?  _Could_ he?

 _There_ _’s no need for nerves.  Eimi will be happy with any effort from me._ Though true, that thought failed to soothe.  When it came to him, Eimi gave everything; watching her gag and press down harder on him demonstrated that. 

Koushiro shook his head, pulling himself back to the present.  He was half-hard again and breathing heavily.  _Think.  What should I do when she returns?_ He tried not to picture Eimi cleaning her mouth, struggling to clear stickiness from her teeth and throat.  _Why did she inflict that on herself?_

He grabbed the bucket and the discarded loofa.  Although the water was barely lukewarm, he scrubbed down.  After a quick cleaning session, he stood and went to the bathtub.

Like most Japanese tubs, it was short and deep.  He pushed the plug into the drain and turned on the water.  While the basin filled, he dried himself off and walked to their bedroom. 

Koushiro went to the corner, where moving boxes were piled.  He pushed them about, searching for one marked with a discrete sticker.  When he found it, he slid it aside and opened it with the scissors waiting on the nightstand. 

Heat rushed to his face as he reviewed the contents.  Koushiro was aware beforehand that he would have little time to prep for today’s activities, since Eimi and his parents were involved in the moving process.  Thus, he had contacted his more experienced friends for advice.  The result was a box filled with romantic items purchased at the cost of potent embarrassment.

Still, present Koushiro was grateful for the pains taken by past Koushiro.  He rifled through the box and removed a bath bomb and scented candles recommended by Sora, massage oils suggested by Yamato, a kit of toys that Mimi claimed were basic staples despite his need to look them up, and Jyou’s pragmatic choices of lubes and condoms.  Feeling overwhelmed and slightly foolish, he plunked the candles on the few available surfaces, grabbed the bath bomb, and placed everything else in a nightstand drawer. 

The water was high in the tub when he returned to the bathroom, so Koushiro turned off the spigot.  He was about to drop in the bath bomb when he heard footsteps behind him.  Eimi entered, wrapped in a lightweight bathrobe, her eyes on his chest rather than his face.  It seemed an odd time to turn shy, but Koushiro understood. 

“I drew the bath,” he said, pointing out the obvious.  He fought the urge to slap his forehead.

Eimi tapped the pink ball in his hand.  “What is that?”

“A bath bomb.”  A flow of words rushed to his mouth- that this wasn’t his idea, that Sora had chosen it, that he didn’t really know what it did or why someone would want one.  He swallowed his urge to babble and handed the ball over.

Her eyes brightened.  “I’ve always wanted to try one of these!”  She sniffed the ball and smiled.  “It smells like flowers!”

Unsure of how to reply, Koushiro collected the towels hanging on the screen and pulled one of the two low stools beside the tub.  He stacked the towels on it so they would be within reach.  As he straightened, Eimi dropped the bath bomb into the hot water.  It sank with a _plorp_. 

A pink cloud rose from the sphere as it fizzed.  “It’s so pretty!”  Eimi grinned, entranced by the tint spreading through the water.  She removed her robe without thought, intent on entering the bath.  Koushiro sent a mental word of gratitude to Sora as the fabric fluttered from his girlfriend’s body.

Eimi dipped her foot in, then froze and tipped her head.  “Um, how are we doing this?  It seems like a really tight fit…”

“Let me get in first.”  Koushiro nudged the dissolving bath bomb into the corner of the tub before sinking into the water.  The heat worked into him, relaxing tense muscles. 

Eimi hovered over the tub.  “Uh, where do I…?”

Koushiro moved his legs to the side, creating room for her feet.  “Lie on top of me.”

Color rushed to her cheeks.  “Uh-  Is that, uh, okay?   

He nodded, unsure of what to say.  Eimi stepped into the water, then stared down at him, hips swaying in a way that communicated uncertainty.  Koushiro took her hand and tugged.  “You’re over-thinking.  Just lie down on me.”

She snorted, and amusement warmed away the nerves in her eyes.  “You don’t get to accuse anyone of over-thinking!”  Grinning, she crouched down.  When she hesitated, unsure of how to fit, Koushiro held her hips and guided her down, until her back was flush against his front.

She peeked at him over her shoulder.  “Am I squishing you?”

“Water,” he replied.  “Buoyancy.  I’m fine.”

She relaxed in stages, placing more of her weight on him.  Eventually, she breathed in deeply and made a surprised sound.  “That bath bomb smells _amazing!_   And the water feels so silky?  I love the color…”

“Did you notice the confetti?”  Koushiro lifted a palm, showing her the heart-shaped confetti floating in the liquid.  He wasn’t looking forward to picking dried hearts off his skin later, but Eimi’s excitement quieted that concern.

Moving slowly, he wrapped his arms around Eimi.  Sighing, she leaned back against him, resting her head on his shoulder.  When the last of her nerves seemed past, he disentangled their legs, which were bent at the knees to fit into the tub.

Koushiro placed the outside of his knees against the inside of hers and pushed until her legs hit either side of the tub.  Eimi stirred from her doze enough to blink at him.  He took a deep breath to steel himself, then slid his hand down her stomach and beyond.

“K-Koushiro?”  She tensed all over again, and he swallowed a sigh as he patted her thigh reassuringly.

“I’d like to return the favor, if you don’t mind.”  She made an odd sound, almost like a hiss in reverse, sucking in the noise.  His heart sank as the silence stretched on.  “Eimi…  Do you really not want…?  You seemed… fine… with what we did earlier.”

She fidgeted, causing distracting contact between her butt and his crotch.  “It’s embarrassing,” she whispered.

Koushiro wasn’t sure how giving oral sex was less embarrassing than receiving mechanical stimulation, but he did understand the nerves involved.  “I know,” he murmured, kissing her shoulder.  “But you’re doing so well.”

Her neck craned as she tried to look at him.  “You think so…?”

Something about her tone, vulnerable but trusting, hinted that he had landed on a useful strategy.  The trick now was to utilize praise without making his tactic too obvious.  “Yes.  As your partner, I need to remain in stride with you.”

Although he couldn’t see her face, her cheek rose with a smile.  “Well, I…  If you put it that way…”

Taking this as permission to continue, Koushiro slid his hands down further.  She twitched, so he bypassed the more interesting area in favor of her thighs.  He wanted to ask for help; direction from her would prevent needless fumbling.  But he suspected the request would embarrass her, undoing the work of the warm water and his careful research and execution.  And so, he fell back on the sites and videos he had studied in preparation for today, starting with soothing touches and slowly, _slowly_ working in.

As time passed, her tight muscles went lax, and her breaths quickened.  Then her hips rose, straining towards his hands but restrained by his knees, which locked her in place.  “Eimi…?” Koushiro murmured. 

She buried her face in her hands, but he still heard her whispered, “It, it feels good.  P-please...”  He swallowed a groan, but couldn’t prevent his hips from jerking up.  Eimi ground against him, moaned, then rose towards his hands once more.  “ _Please?_ ”

The world swam as the water swayed with her hips, as her begging roared in Koushiro’s head.  He couldn’t think, could barely breathe, but his hands obeyed her plea.  He stroked, tender but relentless, instinctively following the guide of her vocal responses.  Heat surrounded him, radiating from the bath water, from her body, and especially from the slick skin beneath his fingers.  Sweat dripped down his forehead, and he rubbed it off against her shoulder, unwilling to move his hands. 

A shudder rolled over her, transferring to the water in ripples.  “K-Koushiro-” 

He kissed her cheek and was unsure if the moan that followed was in response to that or to his finger dipping inside of her.  There was another shudder, then another before her hips rose while her head fell back on his shoulder.  She came with a loud, breathy cry that seemed to bounce around the bathroom tiles- or maybe it was echoing in his skull.

He slowed his pace and decreased the pressure, riding out her climax until she went limp on top of him.  Loud, shaky breathing filled his ears, along with the swish of water shifting from turbulent to calm. 

It seemed like his heart rate had to calm along with it, but that wasn’t the case.  Suddenly, he was acutely aware of the power dynamics; she was languid, still shivering with the last waves of pleasure.  His knees locked her legs apart against the sides of the tub.  Her sex was hot and stimulated, warmed up for more.  And he was aroused beyond estimation, eager to please and be pleased, desperate to relieve a hunger left unfed for years.  All he had to do was shift his hips and sink inside of her, a manageable maneuver even for someone lacking athletic skill and flexibility. 

He was seconds away from surrendering when she sighed and nuzzled into him.  Her name slipped through his mind and his lips, overriding a primal urge to take with the conscious choice to give.  _Just a few minutes longer.  You_ _’ve taken pains to prepare for this; do it properly._

“Thank you.”  She sounded content and lazy, and Koushiro pictured a cat rolling in a sunbeam.  He smiled before dropping kisses on her neck.

“You’re welcome, though there’s no need for thanks.  In fact, I-  I understand the trust you’re giving me, and…  Thank you.”  He wrapped his arms around her, trying to flex his stiff fingers without being obvious about it.  Slowly, he released the pressure holding her knees up, and her legs sank down with his.  She cuddled into him with a sated sigh.

“Of course I trust you.  This is all new and scary, but…”

A smirk curled across his face without his consent.  “Perhaps not as scary as you imagined?”

She swatted his thigh, then caressed it.  “Sassy pants.  But you’re right; it’s not scary at all.”

“Agreed.  Pardon me if I’m being too bold, but…”  Although she couldn’t see his face, he buried it against her neck, suddenly embarrassed.  “Ah, would you like to…  Like to move to the bedroom?”

Her shoulder rose, bumping into his neck.  “Um, s-sure, but…”

Koushiro steeled himself before prodding, “But what?”

She rose enough to look at their entangled legs, then back at him.  “Er…  How do I get up?”

Koushiro couldn’t help himself; he snorted, then began laughing full out.  Eimi crossed her arms, likely trying to express disapproval, a childish response that triggered Koushiro’s childhood memories.  He had learned her weak spots years ago, and his fingertips danced over her ribs.  Soon, giggles cascaded from her lips, morphing into laughter that accompanied his.

When he took mercy and stopped tickling her, Eimi spun around enough to smack his cheek.  Then she collapsed on his chest, exhausted and breathless, and helpless to resist the long, languid kiss he stole.

“Kou-chan,” she whispered when they parted.  Her cheek settled above his heart, and he stroked her wet hair.  “The bath is still warm.”

“Shall we stay for a while?”  When she nodded, he wrapped his arms around her, leaned back, and closed his eyes. 

There was no need to rush, after all.

 

 **Author** **’s Notes:**  Hey all!  It’s time for the oneshot I promised forever ago, which turned into a… twoshot, somehow!  These awkward kids finally move it to the bedroom in the next and final chapter.

If any of you are running into Eimi for the first time, I do apologize for this, uh…  Well, for this XD  If you’re interested, this story takes place between _Growing Up with You_ and its upcoming sequel.  Fair warning, though…  GUWY is _loooong_ (and currently only on fanfiction.net under ahiddenpath).

Thank you so much for reading!  Please remember to review, it would mean a lot to me.  Mwah!


End file.
